Devices for separating dense material from less dense material (i.e. stones from potatoes) have been in use for a long period of time. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,363,757 and 3,792,772. The '772 patent utilized a fluid holding tank which had a vertical auger disposed therein. The bottom of the tank was inclined so that stones and the like would migrate to the bottom of the tank for discharge thereof whereas the lighter potatoes would float towards the upper levels of the fluid to be upwardly discharged by an auger shaft that was journaled at the bottom of the tank.
Among the shortcomings of that device is that the bearing and bearing plate used on the bottom end of the auger shaft would often get pebbles and the like underneath which would impair the rotation of the auger shaft. Further, the auger bearing provided an impediment for the migration of stones and the like down the inclined bottom of the tank towards the discharge opening.
Further, the potato discharge structure at the upper end of the auger did not well accommodate the movement of potatoes upwardly on the outer periphery of the auger flighting, thus incurring some damage to the potatoes as they were being discharged from the upper end of the auger.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a device for separating dense particulate matter from less dense particulate matter which will permit the more dense particulate matter to move quickly down an inclined path towards a discharged location without being impeded by other structure of the device.
A further object of this invention is to provide a separator device to separate dense particulate matter from less dense particulate matter which will quickly allow the less dense material to be exited from the upper end of an auger without damage thereto, and without any congestion of overloading of the apparatus.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.